Dangerous Debbie
"Dangerous Debbie" is a Season 2 episode of ''Sanjay and Craig ''that premiered on April 26, 2015. Synopsis A love-smitten Craig kidnaps an electric eel from the tank of a sushi restaurant. Plot Sanjay, Craig and Vijay go to a sushi restaurant. Craig is disgusted at the food they serve there and then he went to see some fish. When he sees Chef Mei taking a fish out and chopping it, Craig creeps out and says goodbye to the fish. Before he leaves, he sees a long glowing eel. Craig wants to see it, so he sneaked into the tank. Craig suddenly falls in love and then Chef Mei returns to the tank to find the eel, which is known as Debbie. She later says she has big plans for her and holds out a knife; Craig gasps and says he has a plan to keep her from Chef Mei. Sanjay and Craig come to the car and Craig tells Sanjay about Debbie as he shoved her down to his mouth to protect her. Vijay spots Sanjay and Craig gone from the car after they made it to the garage. They go to the kitchen to get some water and a jar to keep Debbie. Vijay spots the eel and asks about it to Sanjay (who was holding all the pickles from the jar). Sanjay spits them out to Vijay and distracts him as they run to Megan's house. They sneak in some clothes for Debbie and, like Craig, Megan says that's a nice girl. They then took out the bow, revealing Debbie. Later, Craig tries to kiss Debbie but then she zaps him, knocking Craig to the floor. They relocate to the Frycade where they introduce Debbie to Penny and Belle but then as they took a seat, Chef Mei enters the business looking for Debbie. But then Sanjay and Craig had to sneak out and Craig contacts Megan to make a safe house for Debbie at the top of Sanjay's house. Megan accepts the offer and does it, which freaked Sanjay out. Later they go to the top of the safe house and dumps Debbie to the water so she could swim, but then as Vijay sings he hears the doorbell. He opens the front door to see Chef May, who followed Sanjay and Craig there. Sanjay and Craig are alerted about the chef's arrival, and Craig gives one last kiss to Debbie which again shocks him. The safe house started to shake and started leaking holes; the four scream and as Sanjay and Craig goes down to the house to find Debbie, which is now flooded. Vijay tried to call for the two but then he freaks out after he sees his house flooded. Sanjay and Craig look for Debbie, but they found they're not the only ones finding Debbie: Chef May. She follows the two and they all witness Debbie being sucked into the toilet. As Debbie screaming and spinning around the toilet, Craig leaves Sanjay, who is about to drown. Craig traps Chef Mei and grabs Debbie, which shocks him again. As Vijay looks through the window of the house, the door bursts open with all five sweeping out. Chef Mei groans and tries to grab Debbie, but then Craig puts his disguise back on and tells the chef to back away from her. As Debbie shocks Craig once more, Chef Mei says she's her friend and she wasn't gonna kill her. Craig tells about her chopping some fish, which Chef Mei admits. Craig later goes to Debbie, who is smiling, and gives her one last touch that gave him a little zap. Then, Debbie smiles and tries to communicate. Vijay groans because of his house ruined and then Sanjay was forced to go with Megan to a play. As Megan finishes, she farts, which Sanjay was behind her and yells "Craig!" Characters *Sanjay Patel *Craig Slithers *Chef Mei (first appearance) *Vijay Patel *Hector (on a phone call to Megan) *Megan Sparkles *Debbie (only appearance) *Darlene Patel (picture only) *Penny Pepper *Belle Pepper References Gallery File:Megan farting at Sanjay.png|She fart behind Sanjay Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes